


Futile Efforts

by DarkGardenia



Series: Letters and Fruits [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, and the ass is an ass, but the fic is pro-curtis, curtashi friendly, curtis friendly, i mean someone is being an ass to them, season 8 friendly, shurtis friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGardenia/pseuds/DarkGardenia
Summary: Curtis has been receiving hate mail and hiding it from Shiro, but now he can't hide it any more.





	Futile Efforts

Curtis sighed as he saw yet another envelope laying on the floor by the front door. It was still early, the sky outside grey and wet with predawn, so he knew someone had slipped the envelope through their mail slot under cover of darkness.

As he approached he could see, scrawled across the front in red lettering, a vicious slur meant to address it to him and his husband. He quickly scooped it up, intent on hiding it before Takashi had the chance to notice it. Just like he had been doing for weeks now, since their first letter and subsequent trip to the police station. His sweet husband shouldn’t have to deal with this again. He was a war hero, for gods sake, with all the trauma and baggage that came with that. 

Moving into the bathroom he locked the door and quietly opened the envelope. The letter inside, also written in a harsh red, was filled with the usual slurs. However this time there were also graphic threats unlike anything from the previous letters. His hands were shaking slightly as he realised he would need to let Takashi know they’d received another one after all; the contents were getting increasingly more violent and another trip to the police station was in order.

“Sweetheart, are you okay in there?”

Takashi’s gentle voice filtered through to wooden door, concern painting his words.Curtis signed again, running his hand over his face. He knew that being with a semi-celebrity was going to have a unique set of difficulties attached. He hadn’t expected the vicious subset of Shiro fans who felt like he wasn’t good enough to marry their idol.

Slowly, regretfully, he opened the door and silently held the letter out for Takashi to take. As his husband’s eye skimmed over the hateful words he felt his heart breaking. This was awful, and the other man didn’t deserve to have to deal with it at all. After everything he’d gone through, Takashi deserved to be happy and loved and Curtis wanted to be the one to provide that for him. But how could he, when things were spiralling like this.

Takashi looked up at him, brow furrowed, eyes bright and angry,

“Don’t you listen to a word of this rubbish!” He exclaimed forcefully, “I chose you Curt, I married you, and I love you more than anyone. You make me happy. You helped me move on and find peace.”

Curtis stepped forward and buried his face into the shorter man’s neck, slowly bringing his arms up to wrap around him.

“I love you Takashi.”

“And I you, sweetheart. Nothing they say can change that, I will always love you.” 

In hindsight, Curtis realised he never should’ve tried to hide this from Takashi at all. Together they would weather the storm, and despite whatever anyone wanted to throw at them they would always have each other. Whoever was behind the letters was just going to have to get over it, because Curtis wasn’t going anywhere.


End file.
